The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to an alignment and support apparatus for a component and card coupling in an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some IHSs include cards such as, for example, PowerEdge Raid Controller (PERC) cards, that include a processor such as, for example, an Input Output (I/O) processor, that uses a primary component such as, for example, a memory device, that is coupled to a connector on the card. For example, some PERC cards include Dual Inline Memory Module (DIMM) components that connect to a connector on the PERC card that is oriented at a right angle to the surface of the PERC card such that the DIMM component is oriented substantially parallel to the surface of the PERC card. These DIMM components can include a secondary component such as, for example, a battery, that have a mass and volume that greatly exceeds the DIMM component and makes it cumbersome to couple the DIMM component and battery combination to the PERC card. For example, conventional systems provide no means to ensure that the DIMM component and battery combination are aligned with the connector on the PERC card, which can result in damage to the DIMM component and/or the connector and can lead to reliability issues for the entire system. Furthermore, the center of gravity of the DIMM component and battery combination is not in alignment with the connector mating location, which creates a torque on the connector when the DIMM component is coupled to the connector, the stress of which can cause failures in the connector and/or the DIMM component.
Conventional solutions to this include using a screw to secure the DIMM component to the PERC card. This provides support for the DIMM component and battery combination but does not ensure alignment of the DIMM component with the connector on the PERC card. Furthermore, if a user forgets to remove the screw and attempts to use the release features on the connector to remove the DIMM component from the connector, the release features can fail, requiring a new connector for the PERC card.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an alignment and support apparatus for a component and card coupling absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.